Emma's diary
by Evilys
Summary: Mi-saison 2 / Une Emma différente... Avec d'autres préoccupations. Alors elle écrit. Elle écrit pour se libérer, se livrer. C'est son exutoire et c'est le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour réaliser l'évidence qui lui crève les yeux. Un peu OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous. Je ne sais pas encore où ça va me mener... Nous allons donc imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un journal intime d'Emma. Mi saison 2.**

 **Je ne promets pas une continuité même si j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il y en aura une ;)**

 ****SQ****

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_

 _Non. Impossible. Interdit. Stop. Pas le droit. L'étau !_

 _Coeur. Drogue. Ca fait plaisir et ça fait mal… Tomber de haut. Tomber. S'échouer. Putain..._

Je n'en peux plus. Tout ça. Cette merde. Putain… C'est beaucoup trop lourd à porter. Beaucoup trop. Je leur mens à tous. Oui, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je ne suis pas une bonne amie… ni une bonne fille… Encore moins une bonne mère. RIEN. Je ne suis rien.

Je m'en fous. Je n'ai plus envie de tout ça. La petite blonde parfaite et promise à un bel avenir ! Cet avenir ? Je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout. Tout m'insupporte et tout me révolte. J'ai beaucoup trop donné… J'ai beaucoup trop perdu ! J'ai perdu mon intégrité. Je sais très bien que c'est idiot et que je n'aurais jamais dû succomber. Mais je l'ai fait ! Et il n'y a plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Parce que je suis perdue. Eperdue. Au bord du gouffre.

Tu sais ce que j'aimerais à cet instant précis ? Simplement pouvoir m'enlever le coeur… Ou plutôt le cerveau… pour ne plus réfléchir. Parce que le coeur n'est qu'un organe, n'est-ce pas ? Un simple organe… qui permet la vie certes, mais il n'a aucune autre utilité. C'est effectivement ce qui me plairait de croire. Et pourtant, physiquement, je ressens cette douleur quand tu me parles… quand tu t'adresses à moi. Celle de ton absence également. Tu ne dois pas la connaître, mais c'est une douleur bien particulière : mon coeur se retrouve enserré dans un étau. Ce n'est pas une image. Rien que le fait de coucher ses mots sur papier me fait porter ma main à ma poitrine tant c'est douloureux. Mais je n'ai pas la capacité de l'arracher moi-même. J'aimerais que toi, tu le fasses. Je veux sentir tes doigts entrer en moi sans une once d'hésitation avant de s'enrouler autour de ce coeur battant, pour mettre fin à mon existence insipide. Je veux que ton regard me pénétre et me pétrifie de sa froideur légendaire. Je veux voir le Mal et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Oh comme j'aimerais que mon sang encore brûlant de vitalité glisse sur ta peau si douce… Et que son odeur cuivrée te fasse tourner la tête comme tu fais tourner la mienne.

En somme… que tu mettes fin à ma souffrance. Mais pas par la magie… Non, de tes mains. Je veux que tu les salisses, que tu te rendes comptes du fait que j'existe, que tu peux me toucher, et que tu as cette emprise sur moi. Oh je sais que tu le sais. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Putain, c'est ça ! J'ai au moins un avantage : je SAIS à quel point je suis condamnée.

Finalement je parlais de moi et TU reviens toujours dans la conversation. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de parler de toi parce que c'est toi qui m'obsèdes, c'est toi qui me fait perdre le sens commun. C'est toi qui m'éloignes de mon objectif et qui modifie ma vision du futur. Tu la rends flou, incertaine… Et je sais très bien que tu aurais pu tout arrêter. Tu le sais toi aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir saisi ta chance ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrasée tel l'immonde insecte que je suis ? Oh je sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de raccourcir ces moments de torture qui te plaisent tant.. Tu n'abrèges pas, tu approfondis. Mais tu ne relâches jamais. Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevée ! Bordel ! Tu n'es pas idiote, tu sais très bien dans quelle situation je suis, et tu sais très bien dans quelle situation TOI tu es. Dans quelle situation NOUS sommes.

J'aurais mieux fait de partir. Et tant pis pour le fait d'assumer. Partir sans me retourner… Mais non. Il était déjà trop tard ! A partir du moment où j'ai prononcé mes premiers mots, devant chez toi… c'était trop tard. En fait, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis venue ! C'est moi qui ai décidé… Je savais très bien que ça n'allait pas être anodin. Je savais que j'avais déjà ma vie de mon côté et que faire ce premier pas, c'était risquer de tout chambouler. Je le savais et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité.

Si je n'étais pas déjà en train de pleurer, je pense que je rirais. Il y a de quoi non ? Il faut déjà avoir une certaine dose de masochisme en soi pour risquer de perdre tout ce que l'on a au profit de l'inconnu. Ou être juste une idiote. Parce que c'est ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu le penses. Tu aimerais me voir loin d'ici… Tu as peur. Peur de moi, et peur de toi-même. JE LE SAIS ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'admettre ?

 _L'aimer… C'était comme aimer la foudre… Comme aimer une énigme sans vouloir la résoudre, non._

 _L'aimer… C'était comme le feu… Qui nous faisait deux. Qui nous faisait vivre._

 _Ne l'oublie jamais !_

JAMAIS. Putain non… Non je t'en prie...Je ne veux pas. Je… J'ai tellement mal. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? A ton avis, mon sourire, il est sincère ? Non. Il tente vainement de cacher ma détresse. Et encore, détresse est un mot bien mignon pour décrire la boucherie qui s'est installée dans mon cerveau.

Je t'aime… putain… C'est ça. Je suis stupidement tombée amoureuse de toi ! Comme ai-je pu… Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne ?!

 ****SQ****

Cela fait maintenant dix jours que je n'avais pas écrit... Pourtant j'aurais tout intérêt à le faire, d'après le Dr. Hooper. En relisant ce que j'ai écrit la dernière fois, je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Je sais que je peux être vulgaire parfois mais avec autant de violence ? Enfin, je suppose que je n'écris pas comme je parle. Et c'est au moins un style différent. En fait, je crois que je tente de me donner une certaine contenance.

Et aujourd'hui me voilà cheesy, fluffy au 3ème degré. Je n'ai qu'une envie... te serrer dans mes bras. Sentir la chaleur de ton corps se mêler à la mienne. C'est idiot... Pourtant je m'imagine aisément allongée sur le côté droit, les jambes légèrement fléchies et le bras droit surélevant ma tête. Et toi, parfaitement emboîtée contre moi, l'odeur de tes cheveux venant délicatement chatouiller mes narines tandis que ma seule main de libre glisserait sur ton épaule dénudée avant d'atteindre ton flanc. Et le frisson serait partagé... Tu ne sais pas à quel point il le serait. Tu n'en as aucune idée et tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Mais j'imagine tellement d'autres petits instants aussi délicats, légers, succincts et qui pourtant enchanteraient mon quotidien. Tu sais, l'idée de te savoir à mes côtés est déjà onirique en soi, mais pouvoir poser des images, ça… c'est au-delà. Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'un beau rêve, mais c'est le mien et il faut que je l'exorcise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis là, à écrire ce dont je rêve au lieu d'agir… Mais en même temps, soyons honnêtes : c'est bien la seule chose que je sache faire. Me plaindre, espérer, me plaindre encore, rêver, espérer, hurler de rage, me plaindre… Espérer.

Pourtant oui, je pense à une soirée très simple, devant un film. Je nous vois sur ton canapé, seulement éclairé de cet écran que je ne regarde même pas. La seule chose que je remarque est ton visage et les multiples facettes que dévoilent les différents jeux de couleur. Tu es magnifique… Tu es tout simplement magnifique et j'ai des envies d'effleurer l'arrête de ta mâchoire pour que tu te tournes vers moi. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui me blotirais dans tes bras. Sans aucune gêne et de manière spontanée. Je plongerais mon nez dans tes cheveux, avant de m'installer plus confortablement en faisant semblant de regarder un film qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une excuse pour passer un moment à tes côtés. Parce qu'il serait hors de question d'aller nous coucher : lorsque je dors, je ne profite pas de toi, de ta présence, de ton corps, de ta voix… Lorsque je dors, je perds du "temps". Et chaque seconde est importante. Je le sais parfaitement, j'en ai conscience.

Tu sais ce que j'aimerais également ? Goûter tes lèvres... Non, je n'ose même écrire ces mots. Tu me regarderais avec dédain si tu me voyais rougir à cet instant. Je t'imagine très bien lever les yeux au ciel devant mon attitude idiote. Pourtant... Je crève de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés, alors laisse-moi au moins avoir le droit de penser sans m'inquiéter de ce que tu en dirais. Alors, oui, je pense à tes lèvres que je capture avec force et douceur, mais attention... Ce que j'imagine principalement c'est ce premier véritable baiser. Tu sais, celui qui scelle ton destin ? Celui qui définit la suite des événements et qui veut tout dire ? Celui-là. Je l'imagine, l'idéalise... Et le pire, c'est que la réalité serait bien meilleure et que j'en ai conscience. Parce que cela voudrait tout simplement dire que ce que j'ai rêvé, imaginé, ce n'était pas "rien" et que... je ne suis pas "rien".

Ma reine... Je sais que mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine... Je sais qu'il est bien là, bien présent et que tu n'aurais pu me le retirer. Pourtant tu en as pris le contrôle... Et je me suis laissée faire. Je me suis laissée maîtriser. Apprivoiser. Je crois que je l'ai même cherché au final. Mais je ne regrette rien... rien à part ce sens unique désagréable et cette sensation qui me hurle que quoi que je fasse, qui que je sois... ça ne sera jamais suffisant. Tu mérites un roi. Tu mérites une reine. Qui suis-je, moi, pour oser penser que je pourrais te rendre heureuse ? Une princesse ? C'est une mascarade, une blague... un titre de naissance qui ne signifie rien. Tandis que toi... Tu ES véritablement une Reine. La seule, l'unique... celle qui porte l'autorité à son paroxysme et qui force le respect. Celle qui peut figer une personne d'un simple regard glacial et la faire plier. Celle sur qui on n'ose lever les yeux mais qui suscite de l'intérêt.

Celle qui règne sur mon âme.

Un jour, j'ai eu une grande conversation avec une personne très intéressante. Et nous avons parlé d'amour. Je... oui, j'ai osé dire que je t'aimais. Mais elle m'a répondu que l'amour se partageait, qu'il se vivait. Et qu'au final j'étais tout simplement amoureuse. Car l'état amoureux est inconditionnel et se vit seul. Et c'est seul qu'il est dévastateur.

Alors que puis-je dire ? Si ce n'est que... Je suis dévastée.

 ****SQ****

 **Voilà. C'était court mais ce sont des pages écrites rapidement pour notre jolie blonde ! J'ai eu l'occasion de faire lire ceci à une personne qui m'a demandé si Regina lirait un jour ce journal. Alors pour répondre simplement : même moi, je ne sais pas encore ;)**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires à faire, positifs comme négatifs, en review ou par MP ! ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée du retard, vraiment, mais les choses sont ainsi faites n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre dans la vie d'Emma vous plaira. A priori, ce n'est pas prévu qu'il y ait une version "Regina".**

* * *

Merde ! Voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire. Encore une fois je suis maudite et ce n'est pas rien de le dire. Bien sûr je pourrais emmerder le monde et envoyer tout le monde se faire foutre mais hey guess what ? Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis la sauveuse après tout. Et ça c'est grâce à toi Regina. C'est toi avec ta malédiction qui m'as mise dans cette situation.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'aujourd'hui après une semaine ou... Je ne sais plus... j'écris. Non. En fait je crois que je craque devant l'ironie du sort.

Toute ma vie est contrôlée et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je ne parle pas de magie mais simplement du fait que je sois un putain de pion dans une partie d'échecs. Et imagine les échecs façon Harry Potter ! C'est pas clair en fait quand je me relis. En résumé : je reviens d'un voyage de merde avec Gold. J'ai appris que Neal était toujours en vie, qu'il était Baelfire, que mon fils me déteste de lui avoir caché la vérité, que Hook est un gros con vengeur bien moins flippette que dans le Disney... Et que ça va être difficile de reprendre une vie normale après ça.

Et toi Regina ? Où es-tu ? Je croyais que ta mère était horrible... pourquoi t'es-tu tournée de son côté ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie de te tirer vers le haut ?! Ok je m'y prends sûrement comme une merde mais... putain je veux juste t'aider. Juste ça...

Gold est aux portes de la mort et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire ! Mais toi... toi tu saurais. Tu n'en aurais sûrement pas envie, tout comme moi, mais tu saurais. D'ailleurs... Henry a besoin de toi également. J'ai beau tenté de garder ma fierté intacte... Tu es sa mère bien plus que moi.

Ça n'a aucun sens... Aucun. Neal. Gold. Cora. Toi. Henry. Snow. Hook. Toi encore... Toujours toi ! Tu hantes mes pensées, tu hantes mes rêves et tu règnes sur ma vie. Et ça fait chier ! Et la colère remonte... C'est censé me soulager d'écrire ! J'ai l'impression que je finis toujours par être hors de moi. Et ça m'emmerde.

Cela dit... c'est cette colère atroce qui m'a convaincue d'aller voir Archie. Tu sais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu me rends folle à lier ! Je repense à ma façon de couper une branche de ton pommier... à la tronçonneuse ! J'étais hors de moi et j'avais l'impression de regarder la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Et quand Henry a mangé tes chaussons aux pommes... Quand il était dans le coma... J'aurais pu te tuer comme tu avais voulu le faire pour moi ! Mais impossible... tes larmes m'ont brisé le cœur. Tu ne te défendais pas et c'est là que j'ai compris que oui tu l'aimais. J'ai compris aussi que peu importe ce que tu pourras dire ou faire... ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui n'importe Regina Mills, mais tout simplement être heureuse. Henry t'apportait ce bonheur... Et je suis venue tout chambouler. Crois-moi je comprends ! Nous sommes très différentes et pourtant je sais au fond de moi que nous sommes liées... connectées.

Mais je m'égare. Enfin on s'en fout. Ce n'est pas important et je ne comptais pas faire un roman structuré. Mais j'aimerais que par magie tu ressentes tout ça... Que tu aies une idée de ce qu'il se passe ! Dans ma tête... dans mon cœur... mais également pour Henry. C'est Notre fils.

**SQ**

Non... non non non non. NON NON NON PUTAIN NON.

Regina... Oh mon amour... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement j'aimerais pouvoir évacuer toutes ces émotions affreuses. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois le visage illuminé devant Cora avant... putain ! Regina... Si j'avais su. Si j'avais pensé un seul instant que ma m-... Non hors de question que je parle d'elle comme d'une mère ! Que Mary-Margaret avait planifié ceci... jamais je ne l'aurais laissée faire ! Mais toi... bon sang ! C'est toi qui as dû vivre cela. Toi qui as mis fin à sa vie par la faute de Snow. Juste après j'ai couru... Je t'assure que j'ai couru pour tenter de te retrouver... en vain. Et en même temps pourquoi aurais-tu accepté d'ouvrir ton cœur devant moi ? D'exposer ton chagrin et ta douleur ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens… Je me suis laissée emporter. J'ai cru… Oui, j'ai cru que tu étais passée du mauvais côté. C'était peut-être le cas en fin de compte...

J'espère que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré... Henry a besoin de toi... Et moi aussi. Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je pense à toi et je me dis que c'est bien quelque chose que je fais à sens unique. Tu sais le comble dans tout ça ? Gold. C'est lui qui est venu nous trouver avec David. Lui qui est venu nous demander de veiller sur Mary-Margaret… Et pour la protéger de toi. N'est-ce pas ironique ? C'est elle qui t'a enlevé une partie de toi et c'est elle que l'on devrait protéger ? Ma haine est sans limite. J'ai refusé. Je refuse...

**SQ**

Je n'en peux plus. Henry est persuadé que je suis toujours amoureuse de Neal. Si seulement il savait... Jamais je ne pourrais continuer à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un sachant... Oh merde. Oui. Sachant ceux que j'ai déjà pour toi. Mais ça n'a aucune importance dans le fond. Tu ne les vois pas… En ce moment, tu es tellement… Tellement loin. Tellement distante.

Tu as besoin de temps et j'en ai conscience… J'en avais conscience auparavant mais aujourd'hui, alors que ta mère… Oui, tu en as besoin. Seulement voilà, comprends-moi Regina. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Même si je comprends ta colère, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. J'ai voulu éloigner Henry, quitte à le laisser avec son père, seulement il s'est enfuit. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre où il était passé. La magie… C'est la source de tous nos malheurs pour lui. Il voulait la détruire. Enfin, tu le sais, tu étais là… Tu l'en as empêché…

Je t'ai vue… Tu étais si fragile. Tes larmes ont glissé sur moi comme des lames acérées. Comment pouvais-je rester insensible ? Tu as détruit le sort que tu avais en main. Tu l'as détruit parce que tu es une personne bonne. Rends-toi compte de ça bon sang ! Tu n'es pas obligée de suivre cette voie... Tu n'es pas obligée de te venger. Encore que... Non, c'est ma mère dans le fond. Je ne peux pas lui souhaiter de mal. De toute façon, je sais qu'elle souffre déjà pour ce qu'elle a fait. Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Aucun de mes mots ne pourra te consoler mais si tu avais au moins une simple idée de ce que je ressens, si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point je me soucies de tes états d'âme. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage de te le dire. Peut-être que tous ces non-dits n'en seront plus. Et je m'écraserai contre un mur. A ce moment-là, s'il te plaît, pense à m'arracher le cœur. Ça serait très aimable de ta part !

En attendant, je continue. Il ne me reste que ça à faire après tout, non ? Continuer, avancer, et trouver un moyen de remettre de l'ordre à Storybrooke. Trouver également un moyen d'éviter Neal et sa... fiancée. Attention, je ne suis pas jalouse, loin de là. Mais je vois bien qu'il joue plus ou moins sur deux tableaux et ça me gonfle. Pourquoi la faire venir ici plutôt que de partir ? Pour Henry ? Il ne le mérite pas. C'est toujours le même imbécile. Et d'ailleurs, cette femme, je la sens pas. Je n'en ai parlé à personne mais je peux te le dire ici, à toi : elle cache quelque chose. Et je le découvrirai tôt ou tard. Mais pour l'heure, c'est toi qui m'importes. J'ai peur... Alors je vais venir te voir. Ou te trouver...

**SQ**

Je viens de rentrer... Je suis... Décontenancée ? C'est ça le mot ? Sur le cul. Ça ira très bien. Pour resituer un peu, parce que j'imagine qu'en me relisant plus tard, je ne comprendrai plus :

Je suis venue te voir, à ton bureau. Mon dieu, tu étais magnifique. Et je pense que c'est un euphémisme ! A tomber... Sublime... La noirceur te va si bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour continuer à travailler. C'est certainement l'une de tes forces. Mais... passons. Donc je suis venue parce que je voulais vraiment que tu me parles. Que tu puisses parler à quelqu'un et que tu ne sois pas seule. Je crois qu'avec le simple regard que tu m'as lancée lorsque je suis entrée, tu aurais pu me tuer. C'est certainement ce que tu voulais faire d'ailleurs. Mais tu me connais, j'insiste, je fouine. Je suis restée et je t'ai demandé de parler. Bon ok, j'ai peut-être un peu haussé le ton, et peut-être que j'ai frappé sur ton bureau...

Et tu as craqué. Je me suis retrouvée contre le mur et tu t'es approchée. J'aurais dû avoir peur, je le sais... J'aurais dû être pétrifiée... Ou être en colère... Que sais-je. Mais non... J'avais... Oui. J'avais envie de toi, comme jamais. Cette pression que tu exerçais sur mon cou. J'ai honte d'avoir éprouvé tant de plaisir... tant de désir. Je te voulais comme je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un auparavant. Je te voulais comme personne ne t'a jamais voulu Regina, crois-moi. Et tu as dû le sentir quand tes lèvres ont fondu sur les miennes avec force. Avec rage. De la colère, de la passion, du désir, de la haine. Ce baiser me renvoyait tellement de choses que j'en ai perdu la raison et je... J'ai tenté de résister. J'ai tenté de te faire parler... Mais je crois que c'était ton unique façon de communiquer à ce moment-là. J'ai honte Regina. Vraiment. J'ai honte de ressentir, rien qu'en écrivant ces mots, tout ce désir s'insinuer dans mes veines. J'ai honte d'avoir profité de ta haine sur le moment, honte d'avoir pris du plaisir quand, violemment, tu t'es emparée de moi. J'ai honte. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas écrire la suite. Mais quand je me relirai, je comprendrai parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

Le fait est qu'ensuite, tu m'as éjectée de ton bureau. Comme un vulgaire objet... Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, pas plus que tu n'as eu l'air d'être touchée par mon inquiétude. Merde Regina c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est ça qu'il te faut ? Te sentir puissante, dominatrice pour être rassurée ? Écraser les autres ? Tu vaux mieux que ça bordel, MIEUX QUE CA. Merde...

**SQ**

Ok, ça fait maintenant une semaine que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi. Une semaine que tu te mures dans le silence. Il paraît que Snow est venue te voir... afin que tu lui arraches le cœur. Je crois que je peux la comprendre... Attention, je ne cautionne aucun de ses actes, mais je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille mettre fin à cette souffrance. J'en ai eu envie aussi, rappelle-toi... Et j'apprécie ce que tu as fait. J'imagine que ça a dû te coûter de ne pas le faire, toi qui attendais cette revanche depuis si longtemps...

Seulement, maintenant, putain, REVIENS ! Je n'en peux tout simplement plus ! Je ne sais pas où tu es, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ni dans quel état tu es ! Je ne cesse de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et Henry. Tu penses à ton fils des fois ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi à gérer tout ça ?! Une mère dépressive et meurtrière, un père dépassé par les événements, un fils qui grandit et qui ne me tolère plus que parce qu'il n'a pas le choix parce que son putain de père est revenu à la surface... Et par extension, du coup, un ex insupportablement collant alors que sa fiancée louche, Tamara, est en ville. Et TOI qui disparais. Toi, mon ancre. Toi, celle que j'aime. Toi qui as ranimé des sentiments chez moi que j'aurais préféré oublier. L'amour ? Quel merde. Je vomis chaque parcelle de mon corps te réclamant. Ces mêmes parcelles me déchirant seconde après seconde, enserrant mes entrailles alors que tout s'effondre autour de moi.

Où es-tu ? Regina... Reviens. Et s'il se passe quelque chose ici, que vais-je faire sans toi ?

* * *

 **Fragmenté. Morcelé. Un peu comme l'état d'Emma à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, j'ai changé des passages de la série à ma convenance ;) En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tu es toujours là. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile. J'ai tellement de mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Ou plutôt, Non. Je comprends très bien ce qui m'arrive et c'est vraiment très compliqué à gérer. Tu es tout le temps dans mes pensées, tout le temps. Je souffre en permanence et tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Tu sais, il m'est déjà arrivé de penser que tu pourrais me comprendre, que tu saurais être là. mais en fait je pense que tu n'as jamais ressenti tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes à quel point tu comptes pour moi. J'aimerais, juste que tu saches lire au fond de moi. Je pense que tu pourrais y arriver, je veux dire, tu sais très bien comment sont les gens tu as eu l'occasion de les côtoyer de très près. Tu as été une reine, et dans le fond tu l'es toujours pour moi. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai du mal à saisir l'utilité de la chose. Tu me fuis ! Tu m'ignores. Tu disparais et ça n'a aucune importance pour toi de me laisser des jours dans l'ignorance, sans nouvelles. Tout ce qui compte finalement, c'est que tu t'y retrouves n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis qu'un pion dans le jeu de ta vie. Un simple élément du décor supplémentaire utile de temps à autres. Une illusion qui fonctionnait bien jusqu'à présent. Mais le mur de mon aveuglement s'effrite Regina. Je recommence à voir. À comprendre. À souffrir.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour avoir un semblant de considération ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé à être celle que je suis ? Que j'ai décidé de te pourrir la vie volontairement ?! Non. Je n'ai pas choisi de naître, et encore moins d'être la fille de celle qui a détruit ta vie. Je ne sais plus comment envisager cette histoire désormais mais je SAIS que tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir... et tu en as de nouvelles. Et moi... moi je subis ses erreurs. Et les tiennes.

Vos choix n'ont jamais été les siens et si je m'écoutais là, maintenant, avec ces larmes tardives qui me brouillent la vue... Je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à Storybrooke.

C'est ça Regina. Là, à cette heure-ci, je regrette d'être venue ici. D'avoir suivi Henry... et de t'avoir rencontrée. Je pense que si ça n'était pas arrivé... certes je vivrais toujours cette mi-vie, fausse et sans saveur, mais je ne souffrirais pas autant. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que c'est finalement le cœur qui cause bien souvent le plus de dommages. Aujourd'hui, je pleure la colère d'un fils que je ne connaissais alors pas... et la disparition d'une femme censée être sa mère adoptive. Tu imagines un peu ce qu'est devenue Emma Swan ?!

Il est 1h du matin et je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil parce que je ne cesse de réfléchir aux choix que j'ai faits. Des choix difficiles, et parfois irréfléchis. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas être là tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne prends-tu même pas la peine d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? Ta mère... ? C'est l'un des sujets que j'aimerais aborder. Parce que si tu m'en avais laissé l'occasion, tu aurais vu que j'aurais été là. Que je t'aurais soutenue, aidée... du mieux que je le pouvais bien sûr. Je ne fais pas de miracles malheureusement et je n'aurais pas pu effacer ta peine. Je ne PEUX pas effacer ta peine. Mais je sais que je veux essayer. Parce que tu le mérites. Tout le monde a droit à sa rédemption. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur... ou disons à un certain niveau de quiétude. Parce que je serais bien mal placée pour savoir ce qui ferait ton bonheur. Je ne sais déjà pas ce qui ferait le mien.

Enfin si. Là, maintenant, ce serait que tu apparaisses devant moi et que je puisse te serrer simplement dans mes bras. Que je puisse juste te montrer que j'existe et que je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Jamais. Que tu n'es et ne seras plus jamais seule. Jamais.

Putain. Je suis tellement idiote de continuer à écrire ici. Et en même temps je me dis qu'Archie avait raison : ça soulage. Je pleure, certes, mais quelque chose se produit et s'évacue. C'est un mal pour un bien je suppose. Et toi... ça ne t'affecte pas. Alors... tant mieux j'imagine ? Tant mieux, oui. Je suis lasse de tout ça. Lasse de devoir faire ce qu'il faut pour tout arranger. Je ne suis pas une Sauveuse ! Je ne veux pas l'être.

~SQ~

Tout ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Pas à ta hauteur… Ni à celle d'Henry, du reste. A quel moment ai-je bien pu me dire _"Hey Emma, c'est ton fils biologique après tout, tu peux revenir dans sa vie sans problème tout va bien se passer !"_ ? Si c'est un jeune garçon aussi formidable, c'est parce qu'il a été élevé par toi. Je sais qu'il commence à le comprendre… Et tu lui manques. Tu lui manques terriblement. Mais parler à sa place ne changera rien.

Alors je vais plutôt parler à la mienne puisque c'est bien la seule chose que je puisse faire à l'heure actuelle. Je te cherche, sans cesse. Je ne sais pas où tu te caches ou si tu joues au jeu du chat et de la souris avec moi mais où que j'aille… Tu n'es pas là. Ou plus là. Parce que tu as beau jouer les filles de l'air Regina, je te sens. Je te sens et te ressens comme jamais personne ne t'a ressenti. Oui, c'est peut-être mon égo qui te parle à l'heure actuelle mais tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence : il y a quelque chose entre nous. Sans ça, comment aurais-je pu utiliser ma magie ? Sans ça… Comment aurais-tu réussis à utiliser ta magie alors que plus rien n'était possible malgré le chapeau de Jefferson ? Tu l'as senti, toi aussi, ce lien. Je me souviendrai toujours de ton regard alors que ma main s'est posée sur toi. Tu peux toujours le nier, ça ne changera rien. Tu ne pourras pas enlever cette vérité.

Seulement, sans toi, je ne contrôle rien. Et sans toi, cette magie ne sert à rien… Un simple radar me hurlant _"Elle est passée par là"_. Splendide. L'utile dans l'inutile. Le couteau dans ma plaie. L'épine qui s'enfonce un peu plus fort dans mon pied. Et je pense que tu as compris l'idée. Dans tous les cas, je sais que tu me fuis plus que tu ne fuis les autres. Je le sais au plus profond de moi mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

Pourquoi Regina.

Qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à être à ce point fermée ? Tu n'as plus à jouer les Méchantes Reines ! Tu n'as plus à être celle que ta mère a forgé. Tu es Regina. Juste Regina. Réellement Regina. Ma Regina. Et si tu veux régner, alors soit, je t'offre mon coeur. Tu y es déjà Reine.

~SQ~

Ma magie est là. Je la sens vibrer... De plus en plus. Alors ce seront mes derniers mots ici Regina. Parce qu'il est temps. Je ne cesserai de te chercher que lorsque je me serai vidée de mes forces.

 _J'arrive._

 **Je crois que la suite arrivera sous une autre forme. Sous un autre nom. Parce qu'Emma, bien qu'elle écrive, bien qu'elle se laisser aller sur le papier, reste une femme d'action. Mais il est parfois plus facile d'écrire ses sentiments que de les dévoiler... ;)**


End file.
